remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Top 11 Naughtiest Moments in Animaniacs
NC: Hello I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to. Animaniacs theme song and show footage starts up NC (voiceover): What can you say about Animaniacs? It was by far one of the greatest cartoon shows that was ever made for kids. The reason for that is a lot of the jokes were written just as much for adults as they were for kids. But MAYBE some of these jokes got a little TOO adult. There were a lot of hidden innuendos in the show that were so sneaky that even the Hollywood censors didn't catch them. NC: When we were children we missed most of them. But now that we're older, we can respect the kind of humor that many people would consider a little too risqué for a children's show. Which is why today, I'm gonna bring you the Top 11 scenes that made it passed the Warner Bros. Censoring Board. Why Top 11? Because I like to go one step beyond. So, with that said, sit back and enjoy the Top 11 Naughtiest Animaniac moments. A title screen labeling the video as such; interlude NC (voiceover): Number 11-- Yakko: You expect us poor, innocent children to climb up dangerous scaffolding and paint naked people all over a church? All 3 siblings: WE'LL DO IT! Interlude NC: Number 10-- Woman: Come on you guys, we're gonna play Truth or Dare Interlude NC: Number 9-- Yakko: I got the beans! Wakko: I got the ketchup! Dot: I got the buns! She presents her butt to the others Interlude NC: Number 8-- A scene of the Warners and another person in a car; the kids are bouncing up and down so enthusiastically that the car is actually rocking, and a woman walks by observing this, having no idea what's really going on inside Interlude NC: Number 7-- Teacher: Yakko, can you conjugate? Yakko: Who, me? I've never even kissed a girl. Interlude NC: Number 6-- Teacher: No no no, it's easy. I'll conjugate with you. Yakko: Good night everybody! Interlude NC: Number 5-- Teacher: Let me go to the board and show you. Yakko: Don't look. Interlude NC: Number 4-- Pilgrim: Give me the bird! Yakko: We'd love to, really, but the Fox censors won't allow it. Interlude NC: Number 3-- Teacher reaches into her blouse--from the chest part--and produces a marker Yakko: Ooh, what else you got in there? Interlude NC: Number 2-- Dolly Parton: I'm your biggest fan, whaddya say to that? Brain: I'd say puberty was inordinately kind to you. Interlude NC: And the Number 1 Naughtiest Animaniacs Moment is-- Dot: I found Prince! She is holding Prince, the musician Yakko: No no no, FINGERprints! Dot: (looking at Prince quizzically) ...I don't think so. NC (voiceover): Wow, how did the censors ever let that by? Yakko: The stuff they're gettin' away with on kids' shows these days. NC (voiceover): Just goes to show that if you're subtle enough, you can get away with anything, even on a children's cartoon. Wakko: Tomorrow I'll play the xylophone...with my butt! NC: Well I hope you enjoyed that, and remember, Yakko spelled backwards is "Okay!" Dot: I have no idea what that meant. NC: I'm the Nostalgia Critic saying- He makes an exaggerated kiss-off gesture with his hand Yakko: Good night everybody! NC: A new review next week!